la enfermeria
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: bueno esta es una historia konosetsu algo corta que se me ocurrio junto con una amiga,creo que me pase un poco con el yuri pero ojala que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Setsuna y konoka estaban en alguna parte del bosque de la academia mahora  
Setsuna estaba enseñando a konoka movimientos de autodefensa en caso de que ocurriese algún percance y setsuna no pudiese salvarla aunque creía eso casi imposible ya que siempre estaría allí para protegerla pero aun así le enseño  
Llevaban un buen rato entrenando y ahora estas dos empezaron un leve enfrentamiento para asegurarse que konoka se había aprendido bien los movimientos hasta que algo inesperado sucedió, repentinamente konoka callo al suelo, setsuna asustada grito –KONO-CHAN! (para sorpresa de konoka que aun estaba consiente)  
Setsuna corrió rápidamente al lado de su ojousama, y se sentía angustiada del solo hecho de haberle causado algún daño a su querida amiga  
Setsuna lenta y cuidadosamente levanta a konoka entre sus brazos mientras que esta pierde la conciencia  
Rápidamente la lleva a la enfermería y la deja a cargo de la señorita shizuna, al rato después shizuna termina de revisar a su ojousama  
Setsuna- esto, shizuna-sensei, ¿konoka-ojousama esta bien?  
La voz de setsuna se escuchaba quebrada y a la vez tenia un tono de preocupación  
Shizuna- si, la señorita konoe esta estable, solo fue un desmayo por la falta de alimentación  
Setsuna- *cierto, se levanto muy temprano para poder entrenar que no tomo desayuno, debí haberlo previsto*  
Setsuna le dio las gracias a la señorita shizuna mientras que esta ultima salía de la habitación, setsuna estaba enojada consigo misma y se sentía culpable por todo esto así que espero tranquilamente a que su querida ojousama despertara  
-al rato después-  
Una chica de cabello marrón y una bella figura yacía desmayada arriba de una camilla y una chica de cabello oscuro la miraba pacientemente sentada en una silla al costado de la camilla  
Konoka empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos mientras comenzaba a hablar con una dulce y melodiosa voz  
Konoka- ¿secchan…estas ahí?  
Setsuna- si ojousama, aquí estoy, ¿Qué necesita?  
Konoka la miro con sus hermosos ojos brillando de una bella manera y volvió a hablar  
Konoka- ¿secchan te puedes acercar un poco más?  
Setsuna movió la cabeza afirmando, con inseguridad se acerco poco a poco al rostro de su ojousama, hasta que se detuvo  
Konoka- un poco mas  
Setsuna- s-s-s-si  
Ahora su corazón latía demasiado rápido como si se le fuera a salir de su lugar en cualquier momento  
Setsuna- ¿q-q-q-que ne-necesita o-ojo-ojousama?  
Konoka tomo el rostro de setsuna con sus suaves manos con una ternura indescriptible  
Setsuna estaba apunto de desmayarse ahí mismo, pero algo se lo impedía, una mirada, no, esa mirada que hacia que su corazón latiera rápidamente, estaba desconcertada iba a decir algo pero fue callada por esos labios que siempre deseo tener  
Estaban siendo unidas por un repentino y tierno beso lleno amor, setsuna se dejo llevar, que mas podía hacer, porque detendría algo tan hermoso, tan solo pensar que ese beso era lo que su cuerpo siempre había pedido  
Cuando separaron sus labios la una de la otra, setsuna estaba sin palabras, un silencio se empezó a cobrar tensión pero konoka lo termino  
Konoka- antes de perder el conocimiento escuche claramente como me dijiste kono-chan, ese acto me hizo sentir una gran felicidad y todo eso viniendo-  
Konoka iba a seguir hablando pero setsuna se lo impidió, ahora ella se apoderaba de los labios de su princesa, este beso fue con ternura y mucha pasión, konoka, sorprendida por el acto de su protectora, que la tomo de la cintura con sus manos libres y la empujo hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente, setsuna no se pudo resistir, konoka aprovecho el momento y empezó a desabrocharle cuidadosa y lentamente la camisa a la espadachín arriba de ella


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Setsuna cada segundo se ponía más nerviosa pero a la vez estaba disfrutando completamente de este tiempo que compartían con su ojousama.  
En el momento cuando konoka se deshizo por fin de la parte superior del uniforme de su ángel y descubrió las vendas blancas que cubrían por completo los frágiles pechos de su protectora  
Setsuna al darse cuanta de la perdida de su camisa en un intento desesperado por cubrir su pecho, llevo su brazo hacia su cuerpo pero konoka en un lapido pero suave movimiento cambio la ruta de el brazo hacia si ella misma así que ahora la mano de setsuna que iba hacia su cuerpo dio un giro y empezó a dirigirse hacia el cuerpo de konoka, ahora siendo conducida hacia el pecho de esta  
Setsuna a segundos llegar al colapso, a punto de salir su corazón de su lugar…ciertamente a escasos centímetros de tocar los senos aun cubiertos por el uniforme, antes de llegar a un paro cardiaco su mano al fin toco uno de los suaves senos de konoka  
El corazón de setsuna se detuvo pero por solo un segundo ya que después todo el nerviosismo que antes rodeaba su cuerpo desapareció por completo.  
Mientras tanto setsuna, aun con su mano apoyada en el pecho de konoka, esta se empezó a sacar el uniforme con tranquilidad mientras que setsuna petrificada seguía con su mano en ese lugar.  
Setsuna empezo a ver de a poco el cuerpo desnudo de su amada ojousama, el estomago bien formado y poco a poco el brasier de konoka, aun con este gesto setsuna seguía con la mano allí  
E corazón de setsuna se acelero demasiado al ver el pecho semidesnudo de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, el nerviosismo que se había desaparecido volvió en un pestañeo y en una rápida reacción quito su mano del pecho de konoka avergonzada completamente  
Konoka miro a setsuna y a la vez contemplo al bello ángel guardián que tenia frente a sus ojos y la beso apasionadamente y desato las vendas que cubrían los pechos de esta, las vendas cayeron lentamente por la camilla llegando al suelo, en este momento setsuna estaba completamente vulnerable a la mirada de konoka  
Setsuna al sentir la mirada insistente de su ojousama recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo y para desviar esa mirada la beso con la única intención de detener a esos ojos que la observaban completamente parte por parte

Setsuna aun besando a konoka le tomo por la espalda y empezó a acariciarla suavemente mientras que el beso seguía aun más apasionado y con mucho amor  
Sus cuerpos unidos emitían un calor que les hacia total y completamente imposible separarse  
Konoka, al igual que setsuna, también empezó a acariciar la blanca espalda de su protectora  
Todo bien hasta que en un momento en que setsuna acaricio cierta parte de la espalda pero su mano choco con en brasier y konoka detuvo repentinamente el beso y hablo suavemente en el oído de la espadachín  
-secchan, eso esta estorbando… ¿si tu quieres podrias…?-  
-ojousama…no-no esta bien…para un ser inferior como yo no se le esta permitido que…-  
Konoka le tapo la boca con el dedo índice  
-shh…dime kono-chan y…no crees que ya hemos roto varias reglas, porque no romper unas cuantas mas ¿no secchan?  
-ojou-…kono-chan, si u-usted lo dice…no debo de-desobedecerla… c-con su per-permiso!-  
Setsuna apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de konoka mirando su espalda y delicadamente paso sus manos hasta el broche del brasier y con mucha delicadeza lo soltó  
Ahora setsuna podía sentir los pechos de konoka cerca de su cuerpo  
Setsuna estaba congelada y muy roja, no sabia que hacer, konoka simplemente al ver que la otra no se movía se volvió a acercar a su oído  
-ahora es mi turno secchan-  
Y de improviso beso los labios de su querida protectora dejándola a esta confundida sobre sus palabras pero luego reacciono al sentir las suaves manos de konoka llegar al borde de su falda


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Setsuna al darse cuenta de lo que konoka intentaba hacer por instinto se arrojo para atrás huyendo, pero en ese momento konoka se salio de la camilla y tiro a setsuna en esta dejándola debajo abajo  
-he he secchan no podrás huir de mi-  
-pero yo…-  
-no puedo aguantarlo mas…te amo demasiado-  
-yo…yo tam-también la amo…pero… no soy di-digna de su afecto-  
-solo déjate llevar y bésame-  
Konoka tomo entre sus manos el rostro de setsuna y la beso tierna y poderosamente

Setsuna iba a rechazar el beso pero no podía aguantar más y necesitaba desahogarse y soltar el nudo que tenia en la garganta y lo necesitaba hacer en ese momento  
Setsuna se acomodo y puso a konoka enfrente suyo, la agarro do los hombros mirándola directamente a los ojos y con una dulce voz pero a la vez seria y sin titubeos empezó a hablarle a konoka  
-ojousama, no puedo soportarlo, no tengo la fuerza necesaria, kono-chan, mi cuerpo te pertenece-  
-¿se-secchan? ¿Es-estas se-segura?- konoka estaba sonrojada y realmente sorprendida, jamás pensó que su protectora iba a cederle su cuerpo así se fácil y no solo era esa oferta si no también la gran seguridad en sus palabras  
-yo ya no soporto mas, no puedo seguir deteniendo esta presión tan grande que inunda mi corazón, me doy por vencida, kono-chan-  
-de acuerdo secchan, cumpliré tu deseo-  
Konoka volvió a besar a Setsuna pero esta se quedo inmóvil con los ojos cerrados y de una forma tranquila, konoka se separo y la miro sin embargo pudo observar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su protectora  
Setsuna al sentirse observada abrió los ojos y miro a konoka  
-kono-chan, te amo-  
Y se levanto y atrapo sus labios contra los de su amada, konoka sonrió y transformo el beso en uno mas apasionado y volvió a acostar a setsuna, mientras que a su vez bajaba sus manos hasta la falda de setsuna y desabrocho el botón, y lentamente empezó a bajarle la falda por sus delicadas piernas y al sacarla la arrojo por allí

Konoka se desilusiono un poco al ver las calzas en el cuerpo de setsuna, pero no se detendría así como así, entonces empezó a sacarlas con delicadeza pero rápidamente de la misma forma que con la falda  
Al sacarlas por completo se dio cuenta que setsuna inconscientemente llevo sus manos cubriéndose la ropa interior pero al darse cuenta las saco de ahí rápidamente  
Konoka ahora podía ver las bragas celestes de su amada, se arrodillo para poder observar a setsuna, su figura bien formada, su fiel tan blanca y fina, sus lindos pechos y ese hermoso sonrojo que se le formaba en la cara cada vez que se miraban  
Setsuna al ver que konoka la observaba completamente desvió su mirada


	4. Chapter 4 final xD

Setsuna al ver que konoka la observaba completamente desvió su mirada  
Konoka se acerco otra vez y la beso y con su mano derecha tocaba lentamente los suaves pechos de su ángel guardián mientras que esta se mordía los labios para no gemir muy fuerte  
Al rato konoka miro a setsuna y le dijo  
-que sucede secchan porque tienes esa cara?-  
-eh..yoo…-  
Setsuna miro a konoka nerviosa y justo en ese momento, konoka toca de manera brusca uno de los pechos de setsuna sin querer y esta soltó un gemido que llego a estremecer el cuerpo de konoka y a su vez la miro algo sorprendida  
-hehe…nunca había visto esa faceta tuya, secchan-  
Setsuna se sonrojo e intento voltear un poco la cabeza avergonzada por lo que konoka le había dicho  
En ese momento konoka empezó a bajar su mano lentamente por el cuerpo de setsuna llegando a su intimidad  
-hehe secchan estas tan húmeda-  
-ojousama no es lo que piensa-  
-juju-  
..ahhhhh-  
Konoka empezó a acariciar la intimidad de setsuna por encima de su ropa interior lo cual provocaba fuertes orgasmos en setsuna y esta con sus manos agarro la muñeca de konoka impidiendo que se moviera  
-ko-kono-chan, po-por fa-favor no m-mas-  
-secchan no mientas, tu cuerpo me dice una cosa completamente distinta, además, ¿no fuiste tu la que dijo "mi cuerpo te pertenece"?-  
-pero, yo no estoy…ahhh-  
Konoka ahora había introducido su mano por dentro de las bragas de setsuna, sintiendo su intimidad  
-ahhhhh…kono-chann!-  
Y al mismo tiempo konoka empezó a lamer los pechos de setsuna haciendo q esta se estremeciera completamente  
Konoka con la mano que tenia libre empezó a deshacerse de su ropa posterior que un tenia puesta y de esta forma al rato después las 2 estaban completamente desnudas besándose y sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo unido con la otra  
-ya es tiempo no secchan?-  
-hah…hah-  
Setsuna estaba rendida y jadeando, exhausta, las caricias y besos de konoka la había hecho sentir algo que jamás sintió, placer real  
Konoka se levanto un poco y unió su intimidad con la de su amada  
-ahh..ahhh-secchannn!-  
-ahh…ahhhh ko-kono-channn!-  
Habían llegado al éxtasis  
Konoka callo rendida al lado de su amada y la miro a los ojos, dándole un suave y tierno beso  
-te amo secchan-  
-yo también te amo, kono-chan  
-a la mañana siguiente-  
-oigan ustedes 2! ¿Donde estaban?, las busque por todos lados- dijo asuna algo enojada  
-hehe, estaba entrenando, secchan me estaba enseñando, ¿cierto?- dijo konoka  
-por supuesto- dijo setsuna con una sonrisa  
- konoka-san ¿y que aprendiste? –Pregunto negi  
-negi-kun, muchas cosas ^^

~~fin~~

Comentarios de la "creadora"

En verdad ciento algunas faltas ortográficas…soy un poco disléxica xD

Pero les agradezco y espero que les gustara este fic ^^


End file.
